pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hall of Fame/Archive/July 2011
For July 2011 Agent Goldfish *'Info': Nominated by Regurgitator Support #As i said before, On top of being really helpful, a nice guy, and a great admin, he is also very funny! So...ya. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 23:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC)-Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #He is very hardworking and funny.Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) #He's fun, hardworking, smart, and a great guy to hang around. He's got my vote :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 04:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Hilarious and outstandingly compotent. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 20:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #He's a great admin here, and he's pretty much what everyone else said. I vote for him! [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment # StacyFan *'Info:' Nominated by: TotalDramaRox97 Support #His series, such as That Fanboy With The Scrapbook and Irving and Friends are awesome! Plus he is funny. Tpffan5196 (talk) 20:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #Gurgy is awesome. His series is very well writen and I love it. He is very opinionitive and knows how to keep things new. He has always been awesome and I've always liked him. TD 02:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #If on person does something wrong he enjoys trying to make them upset and he's rude and HE PROMISED TO NOMINATE FOSSY IF I NOMINATED HIM i knew i shouldve nominated Fossy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Invalid opposition --Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #It is dishonest to deal with another user in order to get yourself nominated. Dishonesty does not merit one a position as featured user. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::This was cleared. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Comment #Guys i only nominated gurgy because he said if i nominated him he'd nominate Fossy and he didnt keep his side of the deal i want to replace him with Fossy- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 23:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #Guys, every word of this is untrue, i swear to god i never said any of that. And Scuba, this only makes our riveraly blossom. -[[User:StacyFan|Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! ]](talk) 21:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Not if you don't make it. If it is confirmed not to be true, then I shall be happy to remove it. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:48, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #I completely remember you saying that i would show the email but my computer deleted it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' #Removing someone's support shouldnt qualify a person for Featured User- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' #It did not happen, as there is no evidence for it. I have removed my opposition. Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...LEMONS 21:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Honestly if this were true it would make more sence of him to just ask me to nominate him... TD 01:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #Plz trust me this truly happened i would LOVE to show you the email- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' #I am not saying anyone is lieing because there is just no way for me to know for sure. I nominated Fossy so now we just gotta let the voters decide. I will look further into this but I am not sure if I will find anything. I will not take sides on this because if I do it will start fighting TD 01:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #Y does no one EVER believe me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 21:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #I would like to respond to your question, but I don't want to fight or take sides, so yeah. Maybe you should talk to Gurgy about the problem you have with him. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #He's nothin but a bully- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I brought the butter sock'' 23:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) FossilsDaDaDa *'Info:' Nominated by Team Doofenshmirtz Support #She is one of the calmest and kindest people I have ever met she never tries to start fights and she only wants what's best for everyone and her stories are great- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''You didn't know about radishes til 6 months ago'' 21:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) #Fossy is very kind and loving, and is a great writer AND a great artist! She gets my vote. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101 ']]I feel like a kebab. 21:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) #Fossy is a trusted user who has never gotten into trouble with anyone. In face of all that hs happened, she has remained calm and tranquil. [[User:Scubadave|Never give Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science a certain object...]]LEMONS 18:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) #Fossy is a great user! She's really nice and friendly, and her stories are awesome. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #Agree here. Wrote the best story I've read, is nice to everyone etc. () 08:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC)#Fossy is an amazing writer and a really good artist. My vote for sure! NANG NANG NANG NANG! And you thought I made it up. 21:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comment # I cant believe she isnt winning she is amazing- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''I brought the butter sock'' 21:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Roads *Nominated by Evolved To'kustar Support # Oppose #